Tales from Inkwell Isles and Beyond
by cecebeec
Summary: Friends, foes, battles, and romances galore as you follow the adventures of Cuphead and Mugman throughout their various encounters. You'll meet old bosses, new bosses, travel to different worlds, and see what other things the author can put them through!


**Hello! And welcome to the Adventures of Inkwell Isle! This is a collection of stories and oneshots that come out from the amazing world of Cuphead! I can take request and I make my own tales too! All the characters will be incorporated and maybe some new characters will be made too! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Summary: Cuphead and Mugman meet a new set of enemies that might surprise them!**

 **Sticky Business**

"Are you sure this is a debtor Cups? We aren't even on Inkwell Isle anymore!"

Cuphead and Mugman were traveling down a winding road that was connected to Inkwell Isle 2. After beating a few of the bosses, they unlocked a secret road. Not knowing where it lead, they decided to travel down the road. To their surprise, they found themselves in another Isle called Pencilwood! Like the name suggested, the town looked like it came from the pages from a sketchbook. The townsfolk even had doodles for faces! People waved at them, everyone looking surprised to see them.

"There are pencils everywhere! The buildings are made out of erasers!" Cuphead pointed out, smiling happily. "And the roads are made of granite!"

"We found another Isle just by walking down a secret pathway? Don't you find this a bit suspicious?" Mugman asked him, a bit worried. "Maybe we should go back?"

"Are you kidding Mugs? We haven't even checked out if there are any boss battles!" Cuphead said, holding the parchment tightly. "It's our job to find them!"

Mugman looked worried, but followed his brother willingly. A stop by a doodled version of Porkrind to get some more equipment and they went on their way.

"Hey Mugs, check it out! I found a boss!" Cuphead ran towards what seemed like a factory. Two smokestacks were on top of the factory, one billowing purple smoke while the other had brown smoke. The factory had two symbols on it, one was of a peanut while the other was a bunch of grapes. "Nutty and Jelly in...Sticky Business?"

"Nutty and Jelly? They must be from Pencilwood! Should we take them on?" Mugman asked him, seeing the look on Cuphead's face. "I'm guessing you want to battle."

"Yeah let's go collect their soul contracts!" Cuphead pushed the doors down as Mugman followed him inside. Inside the factory, the smell of roasted peanuts and sweet smelling fruits invaded their noses. Conveyor belts with jars of jams and jellies were moving fast while on the other side was peanut butter jars. In the heart of the factory, two women were conversing with each other. One lady had brown hair done up in a messy bun and wore a brown pantsuit while the other one had purple hair that was cascading down her back and a purple dress. Both ladies were shocked to see Cuphead and Mugman in their factory.

"What are children doing in here? This is not a playground!" The brown haired woman scolded them.

"Hello sweeties! Did you get lost and end up here?" The purple haired woman asked sweetly.

Cuphead rubbed the back of his cup while Mugman looked down shyly. Finally, Cuphead asked, "Ladies, have you recently made deals to the Devil?"

"Oh dear! How could you have known we did?" Purple hair, or what he could assume was Jelly, gasped.

"You've got some nerve asking personal questions kid!" Brown hair, or Nutty, growled. "Did he send you or something?"

"As a matter of fact, he did tell us to collect the souls of his runaways!" He flashed the parchment, which had changed into scrapbook. "Woah! It's never done that before!"

"Must be because everything is drawn here!" Mugman said.

"We won't give you a chance to defeat us!" Nutty said, slowly starting to melt right in front of them. "We are trained to battle little punks like you!

"I love children! I don't want to fight you if you'll end up getting hurt." Jelly cried, melting alongside her companion. "But I do want to keep my soul, so if we shall battle then let's engage."

Both of them suddenly turned into gigantic blob versions of themselves. Nutty was made of peanut butter while Jelly was composed of jam. They both towered over the cups, Nutty grinning evilly while Jelly had her mouth covered in fear.

"We just had to come to Pencilwood..." Mugman glared at Cuphead. "So are you ready to battle or what?"

Cuphead cracked his knuckles and grinned. "It's a good day for a swell battle!"

* * *

 **Can Cuphead and Mugman defeat Nutty and Jelly? Or will they be stuck? Tune in next time!  
**


End file.
